


No Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [139]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Pinako doesn’t have time for dreaming.<br/>Disclaimer:  This is Arakawa’s baby, I just wish I could adopt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

There isn’t a lot of time in her life for daydreams. She’s often too busy, working on automail, or taking care of people, or trying not to worry about those kids. But when she has a moment of time, she sometimes lets her mind wander, back to when she was a girl, back to her time in Rush Valley, back when Hohenheim was her drinking buddy. Back when her husband was alive, or Urey was a little boy. Pinako Rockbell doesn’t care too much for what if’s or if onlies; she’s too practical for that. But she does think her granddaughter will carry on the family name, and bring pride to it. And she’s proud that Winry’s abilities are moving off in different directions than what she’d taught; her granddaughter is an incredible young woman, learning everything she possibly can about automail, and using what she learns to create some amazing pieces. 

Maybe, tonight, she’ll pour herself some whiskey, and sit out on the stoop and watch the stars, and think on how life is passing by, a lot faster than when she was a girl. Or maybe about what happens when people die – had to be better than what happened when the sun went out, back then. But that wasn’t really death, or Pinako hopes it wasn’t, because if it had been, than she wants to stay alive for a long time yet. And somehow, she doesn’t think she really gets a choice about it. 

Which means she’d better get off her ass, and do something about it, because there’s something she definitely wants for real before she kicks that bucket. Oh, Ed’ll squirm and scream, but it’s not like it’s a secret, how he and Winry are together. It’ll just be a push in the right direction. 

Yup. It’s time to remind the kids she wants real, live, great-grandkids, rather than just a daydream.


End file.
